


Be My Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Everything, F/F, Fluff, Food Kink, Kink in chapter description, Knife Kink, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism, daddy kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holiday Updates!





	1. Knife Kink: Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Lafalams, general Lams, knife kink/daddy kink (no blood, I swear it's DIFFERENT)

  “John,” Alexander was laying on their bed, arms spread out against the fabric as he pouted. “Seriously, don’t be so mean. Just come out here please,” Alexander sighed with exasperation at his boyfriend.   
  
     Lafayette was gone for the week, leaving his boys to their own endeavors. Which mostly included sex shop runs, to John's dismay. He'd always been a little shy about going into shops like that, and they both  _knew._   
  
   John kicked the bathroom door in frustration. “No way! Give me back my clothes.”   
  
   “But you look so good.” Alexander complained. John kicked the door more forcefully, finally opening it with a groan. “Seriously, this is so embarrassing.”   
  
   Alexander sat up, smiling widely and bringing his flushed boyfriend closer, running his hands over the bend of his hips and slipping under his jeans slightly.   
  
       John crossed his arms. God, this color looked so good on him. Dark green, bringing out every freckle and making his eyes absolutely glow _. Lafayette would love this, our little princess all dressed up for us._   
  
    “It's a shame you still have these on, daddy.” Alexander teased, squeezing John's ass slightly. He glared from under his dark lashes.   
  
   “Does this seriously turn you on?” He asked, and Alexander seemed to pause, slowly drawing his eyes up John's body to his eyes, smiling. The corset tightened around his hips and pulled in the right areas, and Alexander purred against the fingertips that drew up his jaw.   
  
   “Well, yeah.” There was a small pause. “But only when it's you.” John moved his hands up to Alexander's shoulders and around his neck as he stood up, tilting his head to allow Alexander to place kisses and nips against his skin.   
  
    “This isn't funny, you know.” John whined as Alexander made a decently sized hickey against John’s collar.   
  
   “I’m not quite sure what you mean,” Alexander murmured, almost innocently.   
  
   “I’m already almost naked and you're still fully clothed.”   
  
   “Mm. That does seem a little unfair.”   
  
   John settled on pulling off Alexander's pants, unbuckling and slipping them off as quick as he could.   
  
   “Better?” Alexander inquired and, without waiting for an answer, all but threw John down on the bed and jerked at the corset, discarding it with a shrug as he ripped the lace almost in half. John giggled, dark curls framing his face.   
  
   Pulling off his shirt, he reached down towards John, hands slipping past the bend of his jeans and---   
  
   “Wait.” John's voice cut through the air, high and almost feminine as he captured Alexander's hand before he could continue. Alexander stared at his boyfriend’s hand in his with concern and confusion. Had he been too rough? Gone too far? Had he overdone it with the corset?

"Red?" He asked, frightened.   
  
   One look at John's face told him otherwise. Hair was clinging to his face, and his large doe brown eyes were glassy and wide, a blush coating his chest and stretching up his neck, red scattered across his body and extended like spider webs.

"No! No . . . I-I want to try something. . . different. If you're alright with it, that is.” 

John added quickly to the skeptical look Alexander gave him. He raised a brow but rolled over, shifting onto his elbows.   
  
   John seemed almost overjoyed, jumping up and reaching to the bedside, into his drawer. Alexander couldn't see exactly what until John dangled them in front. A blindfold and a pair of surprisingly gentle-looking handcuffs. Alexander became more skeptical, but pushed himself in a comfortable enough position to be handcuffed to. 

It wasn't that he hadn't been handcuffed before,  _that_  was a normal, almost everyday occurrence. He was just skeptical of his small, otherwise mostly submissive,  _John_ handcuffing him. It was almost always Lafayette doing it when he was being "punished," but John was gently. Soft.  
  
   “I-I have them loose, but don't purposely slip out, alright?” John straddled Alexander, gently covering his eyes with the blindfold. He almost flinched at the lack of sensory, but held out. Whatever this was, John must have thought about it a lot to ask, and he loved John and Laf more than anything. Trusted them more than anyone. He'd never hurt him.   
  
     “Same color system?”   
  
     “Of course, daddy.” A smirk against his face.   
  
   John was flipping shit. He never expected to get this far. Seeing Alexander tied to the bed, _blindfolded_ , almost naked and completely defenseless was enough to make him dig his fingers into his own hips. He had to keep a steady hand. He took a breath, lighting the candle he had set out, taking the bottle of lube from the floor, along with another newer addition.   
  
   “Trust me,” John murmured lowly, dragging his fingers up Alexander's sides. He laughed, enjoying the way John's cool fingers felt across his burning and aching skin, leaning into the touch.   
  
   “Mhmm. Good boy,” he hummed, and Alexander suddenly felt a thousand degrees warmer as John's fingers ghosted across his aching hard . 

“Fu--Daddy,” he mewed, keening against the contact he was given. Just the slightest bit of pressure. Not enough to cause relief to his increasingly hard problem. There was a light chuckle, and suddenly he felt nothing. He felt no John, no cool touch, only the dull sound of something rubbing against the wooden table.

   Alexander felt his stomach twist and shivered as something cold and dull ran against his bare thigh. A small and warm hand clapped against his other, and the sting made him gasp, the erection growing more, if even possible.  
  
   Was that a knife? Alexander gasped again as he felt the dull blade against the lower section of his inner thigh, his leg being held firmly as it was swung over John's shoulder. The knife cut into a layer of skin, less deep than a papercut, and he felt ecstasy build towards his lower section as he arched his back.  
  
   “Oh? You like that? You like the thought of me cutting into your skin.” John teased him, removing the knife and thumbing the side of Alexander's mouth. His thumb was met with a tongue, and Alexander sucked at the digit.  
  
    “Do you like that, baby girl? Like the thought of me cutting you open. You're pretty like this. All nice and open and vulnerable to me.”  
  
     “Yes, daddy. I'm a good boy for you. So good for you. Only for you, daddy.” Alexander writhed, leaning into the praise.  
  
   “A-ah,” John stumbled, flushing despite himself. Slowly, he moved the blade away from the candle and against the collar bone of his companion, treasuring in the sweet moans he received.  
  
   “P-Please,” Alexander whined. “I-I can't.”  
  
   John smirked, pulling the boxers down Alexander’s legs with his teeth, drawing out the process by leaving small love bites down the trail.  
  
   “Damn it, John,” Alexander gasped, tightening his grip around the bed's headboard. That earned him a slap to his thigh, and he resisted arching his back. “What do you want baby girl?”  
  
   “Fuck me,” he begged, and John chuckled, throwing both of Alexander’s legs over his shoulders.  
  
      “Is that what you want?” He drawled, a thick accent coming into his voice. That meant he was just as turned on as Alexander, and he sure as hell wasn't surprised. Alexander rutted, writhing against the sheets.  
  
   “I'm getting to it, baby girl.” John teased, and placed the knife on the bedstand sloppily.  
  
   His lips formed around Alexander's cock, lowering and breathing against it. Whenever Alexander attempted to buck or thrust against him, John would stop and hold down his hips, teasing him and making him curl his toes against his boyfriend's body.  
  
   “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Alexander arched his back, and John didn't stop him, adjusting for his boyfriend's uneven thrusts, swallowing against his cock.  
  
   “ _Merde, merde, merde_. John, John, Daddy, Daddy, I'm gonna--” Alexander drew his head up, exposing small hickies where John had bit him. “Go ahead baby girl, I want to see your face when you come for me.”

Alexander did come, rising his hips against John's mouth and sending a few uneven thrusts towards him, moaning and shivering against the man.  
  
   John licked up the aftermath, sucking him until he had ridden out the height of the orgasm, swallowing thickly.  
  
    Alexander slipped from his cuffs, all but ripping the blindfold off, pulling John up, bare skin rubbing against his own. He kissed him firmly, a hot open-mouthed kiss.  
  
   “You look like you need a shower,” John commented, looking at his lube-and-wax-covered boyfriend. Alexander snickered, pulling him up by his wrist, guiding him towards the bathroom.  
  
      “And you need a mouthwash.”  
  
      “But you like it.”  
  
      “Only when it's you.”  
  
      “Of course.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reassurance (Laurens/Lafayette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets caught and is embarrassed, but Lafayette has other ideas.

    Lafayette took slow steps towards John's tent, excitement building in his chest and stomach at the thought of his dark-haired boyfriend.

     Lafayette and John had been a  _ thing _ for a while, and the only person who really knew was Washington, after both swore to never let their relationship get involved with work.

     Washington was--how you say?-- a strand of gold in a haystack. 

    It didn't take long to arrive, due to the fact the sun was almost out of sight and the people were kicking troops into their own tents from hungry sleeps. He smiled to himself a little wider, pausing at the tent. And then he noticed something that made him suspicious. 

    It was surprisingly quiet, and Lafayette soon felt himself stiffening at the slight groan that came from within, high and almost feminine, but quiet and muffled, as if against a gag or fabric. The tent flap was closed, something also highly unusual. John normally had it open, bouncing and pulling him in when he appeared. 

_ Is he alright?! _

    The thought of his small John tied against his will because of a British soldier who hadn’t been seen struck Lafayette, going down into his throat, then his stomach. Another groan, and Lafayette stormed in the tent, throwing the flap open, preparing to fight.

      However, his eyes went side as he took in the scene before him. John was laying there sprawled up on the thin ragged sheets with his back half-raised and his dark curls plastered across his face with sweat, freckles standing out against his face and other limbs. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed and his lips parted, whispering Laf’s name over and over as his freckled hand stroked his---

    Lafayette was brought to reality when an object collided with his face, forcing him to fall against the tough ground. Did John just throw an  _ ink holder at him? _ “Fuck, John,  _ Mon Cher _ , I'm---”

    “Get out!” John's face was crimson, lit up with shame and regret, followed by the already in-place arousal, as Lafayette stood slowly, leaning against the large brown desk in the tent, despite the lacking space, with an eyebrow raised and his black eyes scanning over the form. His eyes had settled down at this point, and he smiled comfortingly at his boyfriend.  _ Is that the right word? John is better than any “boyfriend.” _

    John sat half-naked and red against the pale sheets, which scratched uncomfortably on his overly-sensitive body. Everything seemed too hot and too itchy, clutching around him and caving in. He threw the closest object at Lafayette, happening to be his underwear, raising the sheets higher as he realized the mistake.

    “Hey,  _ Mon cher _ , there's nothing to be ashamed about.” 

    That didn't seem to help, and the other man covered his face and his cheeks deepened in red. 

    “You probably think I'm disgusting and want to leave me now,” John murmured with tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped away at them, feeling weak against the hot gaze. He was  _ crying.  _ His South Carolinian accent was distinguishable now, thick but quiet. 

_ “John,” _ Lafayette moved closer, and John self-consciously clutched the sheets tighter. “ _ Mon Cher _ , don't be embarrassed around me. You're  _ perfect _ ,  _ oui _ ? Don't say shit like that. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I thought you were disgusting? Just because I saw you naked?  _ Cher _ ,” Lafayette had one knee on either side of the boy, straddling him from his light space.

    “You're beautiful,” Lafayette finished, his lips closing around the other's. He thumbed away the tears, licking the boy's lips. His tongue fought passionately against Lafayette's, and he let him win.

    “I don't believe you,” John whispered. Lafayette ground against him, eyes leveling out with John's. He raised a brow. John could feel him, hard and wanting against his thigh.

    “Really? Now,  _ princesse _ , let me show you how much I love you.”

    “Wait,” John murmured, stopping the descent onto the sheets. “D-Don't laugh at me?”

    “Never.” Lafayette murmured, pulling in the boy. His lips dragged down to the soft spot against his jaw and neck, and small bruises edged downwards.

    “L-Laf.” John moaned, his hands clutching tightly onto the dark hair that was tightly wound back. Gentle moans filled Lafayette's ears despite having not gotten lower than his tricep, needing to kiss every part on the other's body.

    “John, baby, we're not even to the good part. If you think  _ this _ feels good to touch yourself, imagine the pleasure of someone else touching you  _ lower.” _

    “Oh, God,” John moaned, bucking his hips against the palm Lafayette was trailing downwards.

    “Gorgeous,” Lafayette murmured as his hand slid up and down John’s cock.

    A sigh fell from his lips as Lafayette moved his hand against the neglected member. His finger thumbed the head, dragging down slowly, twisting his wrist at the base. John mocked the motion with a drawled-out moan, his toes curling and his hands clutching tightly onto Lafayette's hair, pulling tightly.

    “Oh my  _ God,  _ Lafayette,” John arched his hips, and Lafayette savored the expression on his face, made purely for and because of him. He took pride in the fact no one else could make him feel this way. No one could make his boy cry out. A sight  _ only  _ he could see. 

    Lafayette moved faster, an unsteady thrusting came from John, his heart pounding at the sensation, shame forgotten as black flickered at the corners of his eyes. 

    “Please, please, I need it.  _ Oh my--- Lafayette just a little more _ .”

    Lafayette did as asked, placing open-mouthed kisses against every spot of his lover he could reach.

    “shit, shit!”

   John was spilling out every curse word he could in both English and Spanish, fisting his hands in Lafayette's hair.

    He arched his back, dragging his head against the bed slightly as he unwound in Lafayette's hand. 

    John panted and gasped, watching the reaction he was going to receive. Staring from under hooded eyes, Lafayette drew the fingers up to his lips, sucking each one clean, slow and sensual John's eyes widened, face red at the intimate action.

    They both leaned in, sloppy kisses placed on open-mouths.

    “You taste like semen,” John murmured as Lafayette shimmied out of his own stained pants and underwear.

    “I taste like you, and I think you liked it a lot, based in your expressions.”

    John flushed, smiling against Lafayette's shoulder and neck where he bit at.

    “You need to sleep,” Lafayette murmured against the crook of John's neck. John whined, grabbing Lafayette's arm. “But I want you to stay. And don't you-- _ your  _ problem.”

       Lafayette smiled at John's large watery eyes. “When you wake up we can play around.” He leaned against John's chest, hands around him. “And maybe we'll do something about those grabby little hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are going to make me cry I stg you all are just sweet cinnoman rolls and I love hearing from you all thank you so much you guys just *cries*


	3. JeffMads: Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeffMads- just basically "cute"??

It started because of Alexander. On the other hand, when _wasn't_ it Alexander. He had come into Thomas's apartment with Eliza, all smiles and bright eyes _(“Oh look at those eyes!” “Eliza, look in his eyes, see how he lies!”)_ until Alexander Hamilton decided to comment on the color of the walls which were a strenuous light blue. 

     “They could go with a little more color,” he had said. Thomas had been more than irritated when Hamilton had continued about how much cooler they would be with a little  _ sparkle.  _

     So Thomas Jefferson, never one to back from a challenge, decided he was going to get gallons of glitter and mix it with jugs and barrels of paint. 

     James groaned as he flipped out his phone to check on his boyfriend.

 

**Jemmy:** Thomas please don't do this. It's silly.

 

**_✔Seen at 12:38 am._ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** No. Don't “Thomas please” me okay you had plenty of time to stop that  _ thing  _ from coming inside but noooo. 

**_✔Seen at 12: 40_ **

 

**Jemmy:** Please stop this. Alexander is engaged to your little sister.  

**_✔Seen at 1:00am_ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** Idc Jemmy I have to do it. 

**_✔Seen at 1:05_ **

 

**Jemmy:** Your being stupid 

**_✔Seen at 1:10_ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** You forgot the E, Jems

**_✔Seen at 1:11_ **

 

**Jemmy:** So you want my E, Thomas?? 

**_✔Seen at 1:14_ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** Oh

**_✔Seen at 1:16_ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** I'M OMW TBH

**_✔Seen at 1:20_ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** JAMES

**_✔Seen at 1:40_ **

 

**Jemmy:** What

**_✔Seen at 1:43_ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** I was trying to paint and I fell off the latter

**_✔Seen at 1:52_ **

 

**Jemmy:** Awh baby come over here and let me love on you.

**_✔Seen at 2:00_ **

 

**MacaroniBaby:** You understand I love when you baby me right

 

**Jemmy:** That's why I do it hon <3 <3

 

     It was about three in the morning when James got up from his place on the couch to answer the door. 

     He frowned at the sight, taking in Thomas. He was completely soaked, bruised, and covered in glitter. 

     James shuffled him in close, guiding his wet clothes off of his body to pull on one of his hoodies. He smiled, kissing the man's neck. 

     “Thanks Jemmy,” Thomas said quietly, drawing his cold fingertips over James’s arms. He took Thomas’s hand, kissing the palm. 

     “I love you so much, you dork.”

     Thomas  _ giggled _ , pulling the other in close to kiss his face and any other place his pesky hands could reach. 

     James laughed, tossing his head back. “T-Thomas you're  _ cold.  _ Your hair is  _ wet  _ oh my gosh, no, no,  _ Thomas! Paint!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS :'D So since this was so short I might try to throw in another one today (both are kinda fluffy?) and then update again tomorrow with smut.


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please kill me I'm so so sorry guys yes I am updating more blame @Washing_Fun for this, the baby kidnapped me this weekend

_ A letter.  _ It all was because of a  _ letter.  _ Alexander hated getting letters to begin with, preferring a text or something quicker. Another thing he hated were Mondays, the sleepiness from weekends throwing him off. 

    But, as it happened to be, both him and Phillip were sitting on their porch in Manhattan with large eyes and smiles. “Dad,” Phillip smiled, bright and wide. He was nine now, and looked exactly like his other father. Wide brown eyes and freckles that clustered around his nose and cheeks especially.

     “Yeah?” Alex pulled him onto his knee, smiling and squinting at his son through the summer heat. They had drinks, large cans of soda, sitting on the table they had hauled out here like they did once every two weeks. They both knew John hated them downing so much caffeine in one sitting. They did it anyway, making it feel like they were  _ closer.  _

      “Daddy is really going to like the picture I made him when we write back!” Phillip flashed him a toothy smile. A John smile. Pure joy and excitement. He smiled back, equally as happy. Both were so happy, he had to do a double take towards the man at the bottom of their porch stairs. 

     Smiling politely now, he looked at his son with cautious eyes. Voice low and calm.

     “I'm sure he'll love it Phillip. Are you going to show me?”

     Phillip nodded, large head of hair in his tail bobbing as he slid down, rushing inside, shouting, “I'll be back in a minute, Pa!” 

     “Alexander Laurens?”

     Alexander smiled, watching him go before turning back to the man with a measured expression. He was in a suit, dark blue.  _ That was a bad choice.  _ His bald head stood out more so, in a strange way. Manhattan people don't do too well with military men, which was so obviously what he was. Alexander almost scoffed as the man sized him up. He coughed once. Waiting. 

      “That would be me, can I help you?” He dusted off his legs, a hand finding his hip.

     “Lieutenant-Colonel Aaron Burr, United States Military,” Alexander shook the hand firmly, nodding. “Thank you for serving our country.” He replied, more so for respect, also rather than actually asking  _ who he was  _ and  _ why was he here?  _

     He may have been raised in a bad household and his mother raised lot of things, but his mama did  _ not _ raise no bitch. “Mr. Hamilton--”

    “Is this about my retirement? If so, both Washington and I have resigned. I have more important things to worry about now. I did my time, I served for my country, and I want  _ all of you  _ to stop coming to my home and disrupting the time I have with my son.”

     Aaron Burr was silent for a long moment, watching Alexander with a level expression, only flinching when Alexander said “disrupting.”

     “Sir, you misread me.”

     Alexander's eyebrows shot up on his head. He nodded for him to go on. He cleared his throat  _ again. _ “You will not be receiving any more letters from the  _ other  _ Mr. Laurens.”

     A silence. Alexander's body worked by itself after a moment. His face twisted into a sneer, his fist held the collar of the other's suit. The other blinked, his eyes meeting Alexander's. There was a small bit of impatience with filtered shock. Alexander released, slowly. 

     “Aaron Burr, Sir.”

     “Yessir?”

     “My husband? Is he . . . ?”

     “I am sorry for your loss, Sir.”

     Alexander stood a moment as the other handed him two envelopes. One was a large manilla envelope, the other a small one. John's handwriting. The letter they had been waiting on since Phillip had gotten out of school. Alexander felt a large knob in this throat. He took a swig of the can on the table. Nothing. He whimpered, glancing back at the man before straightening. 

     “Do you have--do you have his body?”

     “No, sir. Mr. Laurens was taken into enemy territory before we got to him. That's where he died.”

     Alexander felt a sense of dread and emptiness grow in his throat and stomach when he heard a thud behind them. 

     Phillip was standing there, his large eyes blown wide and horrified. “Daddy?” His voice was small, taken aback. “Where's daddy?”

     The family maid, Eliza, was pulling at Phillip's hand, trying to lead him away. She was shaking, and he realized she was holding back tears also. “Mr. Laurens, I'm sorry I--”

     “It's alright, Eliza.” He answered quietly.

     Alexander didn't say anything for a moment, turning to look at the other man still on the porch. “I think you've done enough, good Sir. Please take your leave.” The words were a grasp at civility, all else torn from his throat. 

     The man turned on his heel, and when he was down the steps he stopped abruptly. “Mr. Laurens, I want you to know that I am so very sorry for your loss, and I wish you all the best.”

     He left then, climbing into a black Lamborghini (“The indignity!”) in his dark suit. 

     “Dad, where's daddy?”

      Alexander scooped up the boy, pressing him to his chest as he held back mangled sobs. “Daddy can't be here anymore, Phillip.”

     The boy was stricken. “Why?” He asked, his dark eyes wide and searching. “Why not? Does daddy not love us anymore?”

      Alexander heard his heart shatter, and held the boy tighter. “No, no, of course daddy loved us. Daddy always loved us, you always know that.”

     “Dad, why do you keep saying  _ loved  _ instead of  _ love _ ? Does daddy not  _ love  _ us. I know daddy  _ loved  _ us but does he still  _ love  _ us?”

     Alexander stopped himself from commenting. “Daddy  _ loves  _ us Phillip, wherever he is.”

     “Where is he?”

     Alexander closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “He's with grandma and Uncle Wash.”

     Phillip placed both hands on Alexander's face, and he realized the boy had been crying also. “So is daddy safe?”

     There was a pause. A break where Alexander couldn't breath. “Yes. He's safe.”

     “Okay!” The boy squirmed in Alexander's arms, dropping down and running past Eliza, who steps forward. “Alexander.” The voice is gentle, coaxing. Too much. 

    “Eliza, can you-- can you call Lafayette?”

      “Of course, Alexander.”

      “And Eliza?”

      “Yes, sir?”

      “Please keep this between us. I don't want  _ him  _ finding out and insisting on being involved.”

     “Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will go until beyond Valentines Day guys <3


	5. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton hates Easter

   Alexander's heart pounded in his chest, loud and pulsing through his veins at the volume of a lion. Dark chocolate eyes stared down the dull red, marbled orbs directly across from him. A wide smile stretched across its hairy face, and high ears with points of daggers stood vertically from it's tangled heep of what Alex assumed to be fur. 

    "Alex! Alex!" The spell was broken when a small, gentle-appearing boy rushed forward into Alexander's side excitedly, burrowing his tiny freckled face into his boyfriend's coated. A few seconds later another man appeared, looking short of breath, as sweat sparkled on his neck and forehead. 

    "John,  _mon amour,_ you can not run off in the store by your self, even to find our Alex,  _oui?_ "

    A reluctant nod was given towards Lafayette, and John wiggled up between Alex's arms from the gap between the shopping cart. "Can I ride in the cart today?" John asked, tiny wiggles that he most likely knew were his key to getting what he wanted. 

    "Alex?  _Amour_ , are you alright?" Lafayette watched the man who clearly did not realize the line was moving, nor that John was between him and the cart. "Alex." Lafayette crooned in a suddenly very dominant voice.  _This_ got his attention.

    "Alex, are you okay? You seem a little warm, sugar," John spoke in a soft voice that reminded anyone who heard it of the persona of powdered sugar. His voice could cause calm on a war-stricken world they could swear. But to Alexander, he was a lifeline

    "B-Bunny," Alex stumbled out after a long moment of staring. When John shifted his gaze, he saw the point of fear.

   To John, the giant rabbit costume looked jolly! Bright pink cheeks with a cushioned body, large soft pink ears and paws; children and families were giggling as they got their pictures taken together.

    To Alexander, however, it looked like a death weapon like the ones he saw on the police force in evidence.

    "Sweetie, would you like to leave the store?" John tentatively guided Alexander's hands off the shopping cart before he had nodded, and gestured Lafayette to follow. "Come on honey, you can sit in the front and recline the seat, okay? How does that sound, hm?"

    "John?" Alexander's voice came out slightly embarassed.

    "I'm scared, not a baby."

    "You're both my babies," Laf snickered from behind them. The two grumbled, holding hands as they trudged through the dirt to their small black convertible.

    The drive back was mostly John combing his hands through Alex's hair from the back, and Lafayette having his hand on Alexander's crotch, moving in wide circles.  _That's clearly not an accident,_ John thought with a roll of his eyes. 

     John tugged Alexander's hair, emitting a soft moan from the other's throat. That's when the idea struck, right as the car pulled to a stop in the garage.

    "Laf! Laf!" John hollared the man's name as he threw off his shoes and skidded around in his favorite pastel bunny socks. "I have an idea! I have an idea!" John had about three sketch books in his hands, one by one flashing designs in his face.

    "Hm. And what do you need?"

    "A kiss, and this, which you can find at about any Walmart in Indiana." John handed a list, and darted up the stairs, pulling Alexander by his collar and allowing him to push him against the wall, an open-mouthed and heated kiss that didn't seem to be able to stop Alexander's grabby hands from reaching to his belt.

    "Nuh-uh. I have a surprise for you later. Okay? So . . . no masturbating until I or Lafayette give you permission." 

    Alexander shivered, the command whipping down his spine to the tone of John's voice. He moaned softly, hips gently grinding against John's. But the other remained firm, smirking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/820746 


End file.
